So This is Love
by FayeValentine001
Summary: Koga wants to get to Sesshomaru so he takes Rin, what will Sesshomaru do to get her back?


Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: So this is my first attempt at writing for Inuyasha so be nice, please review and tell me what you think. This has not been editied.

So this is Love

Rin lifted her head timidly. Koga and his pack of wolves surrounded her and she found herself mute once again. Sesshomaru had taken an all too familiar leave of absence and Jaken had easily been over taken by the wolves and was now unconscious in the grass. She now stood cornered in a forest of trees, holding back tears and the memories of her village that had been devowered, more than likely by these same savage animals.

"Tell me where he is!" Koga bellowed for the third time. She opened her mouth but the words wouldn't come out. "This doesn't have to turn out badly. I don't plan on hurting your precious Lord. I just want wanna talk."

Rin glared, she could feel her blood start to boil and even Sesshomaru would be horrified by the thoughts running through her head.

"Really now, how long have you been tagging along after Sesshomaru, eight years? I mean the way he treats you, you should know by now that he doesn't give a damn about any human." Koga taunted. This was the final straw and she could felt the words in her throat like vomit, and she couldn't stop them, it all just spewed out.

"Shut your mouth you dirty wolf! You don't know anything about my Lord Sesshomaru!" Koga glared at the eighteen year old human girl standing across the clearing from him. At that moment she reminded him of Kagome, a young human girl, refusing to think badly of the demon she devoted her life to.

"So she speaks..." Koga didn't let on but he was quite taken aback by her sudden outburst, seeing as how he had not ever heard her speak and thought her to be mute.

Suddenly Rin was flying through the trees, not by her choice though, she found herself flung over Koga's shoulder moving so quickly all she could see was the blur of trees that they had already passed. She pounded her fists on the wolf demons back to no avail.

...

Sesshomaru stood in the middle of a castles courtyard amongst more than 100 solders. All of them brandishing their swords, spears and other weapons at him but one, this man was on a horse and obviously the man in charge of the solider.

"We don't make deals with demons." The man on the horse said as he spat on the ground to emphasize insult. And before the man could udder another word the small army was laying dead on the ground.

Sesshomaru looked over the decimated men once and casually walked into the castle to retrieve what he had come here for. The servants were huddled all together in the room of the Lord surrounding him as if saying 'take us instead', but his intention was not to fight or kill. He had told the solider, that once stood outside alive, what he had come for, had even offered a trade. He would never admit it to himself but there had been a change in him over the past few years. Rin had all too easily and unknowingly melted his heart and he was not so quick to kill any human, just the ones that stood in his path. Now all the solider were dead, they should have just heard him out.

He passed the Lord and the servants by and heard them whispering, some of the younger ladies in waiting let out small sobs and the older ones where chanting prayers.

'As if prayer could save them from me if I wanted to waste my time finishing them off.' He scoffed to himself. Still he kept going as if he knew exactly where to find his treasure.

The back room, the largest, made just to show off the finest items in the castle. He entered and glanced around the room. There it was, to the left, on display as if it were just a pretty jewel to lust over. He sneered and took possession of it and was gone in the blink of an eye, leaving the survivors in terror and disbelief to clean up the mess.

Sesshomaru now stood above what seemed to be a sleeping Jaken. He knew better for he could smell the scent of wolves everywhere around him. He kicked Jaken softly at first. He stirred but did not wake so he kicked him harder.

"Ma, Ma, Ma, Master!?" Jaken stuttered as he woke to see his Lord. "I'm so glad to see you Master, the demon Koga attacked while you were gone, how long have I been out?"

"Do you care of nothing but yourself?" Sesshomaru said coldly and started walking away.

"My Lord where are you going, wait for me?"

"Fool, you let him take Rin."

...

As Koga paced the cave where he and his pack resided he thought out loud.

"Why, what does he want it for? If he wants it so bad it must be something of great importance."

Rin sighed heavily and repositioned herself to be more comfortable on the meager straw she was placed upon.

"You know don't you?" Koga turned on Rin. "Tell me now if you know and things will go a lot easier for you." Rin stared at him with wide innocent eyes. Knowing his threat was empty.

"You're useless you know that? Guess we'll just have to wait and see." He said to her before walking away.


End file.
